This invention relates to apparatus for operating an air conditioner or, in particular, an automotive air conditioner.
With conventional automotive air conditioners, introduction of external air from outside and recirculation of air inside the cabin are achieved by selecting suitable air intake ports. Similarly, defrosting of the front window and air discharge at the driver's face and foot levels are done by selecting suitable air outlet ducts. In practically all cases, such selections have been made by the driver himself who controls such control means as selection levers and fan switches.
This distracts the attention of the driver. Especially when the driver is inexperienced, operation of such air conditioner operating apparatus entails unstable driving and greater hazards of causing accidents.
On a panel carrying said selection levers and other control means, they have been represented by "DEF," "VENT," "HEAT," and other letters. As these letters have been difficult to understand at a glance, however, it has been necessary to memorize their meanings by reading an instruction manual comprising not a few pages.